


当岳明辉被下药后（6）

by WXXsherry1212



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXsherry1212/pseuds/WXXsherry1212





	当岳明辉被下药后（6）

阅前警告：本章3P 双龙 射尿

 

（六）

岳明辉是在李振洋和卜凡回国后的电话里，才知道灵超给他俩发了什么。

李振洋刚下飞机就给岳明辉打了个电话   
“岳明辉你行啊你，我走了一个礼拜你就和小弟玩的撒了欢儿是吧！”  
“哎呦，洋洋你说什么哪？”  
“我说什么你心里没数？”  
“你什么意思啊？我有什么数啊我？”  
“你还装糊涂是吧，灵超干什么你都允许，让你用什么姿势你都答应是吧！”  
“啊？那个……你你你怎么知道的？”  
“呦，老岳，还不知道小崽子给我和卜凡发了什么哪？没关系，我可告诉你，等我回去有你受得，我刚下飞机，再有一小时就到家了，你就等着吧！”李振洋挂了电话，长腿一迈上了接他们的车。

 

卜凡哀怨的瞅着李振洋，愤愤的开口:“今晚轮到我了！”  
李振洋瞅了他一眼:“咱们出国前一晚上本来是我的，怎么让你给占了？”

那天晚上他趁着李振洋有通告回来的晚，早早就把岳明辉掳到他的屋子了。  
等李振洋回来，那俩人正做着呢，他也不能进去给人抢回来。

卜凡自知理亏，也不敢反驳，他试探的开口:“要不，一起？”  
李振洋想了一会儿，勾起唇角缓缓吐出两个字，  
“也行。”

 

 

另一边儿的岳明辉被挂了电话，窝在沙发里想了半天，终于想起来灵超那天晚上那句咱俩演吧是什么意思，合着自己是被录下来了。

岳明辉气的想揍灵超，喊了两嗓子才想起来灵超今晚有通告回不来，而且就算收拾了他，李振洋今晚还是不会放过自己。

岳明辉太了解李振洋这个人了，无论他说什么好话李振洋都不会心软一下，与其这样，他还不如豁出老脸勾引他，能让他心情好点儿，自己就能少受点折磨。

怎么勾引呢？  
岳明辉想起了那根按摩棒。  
没错，就是上回采访带的那根。

他趁着那俩人还没回来，就进浴室洗了个澡，将自己里里外外都洗了个干净，然后跑到李振洋的房间开始翻衣服。  
那言情小说里不都是这么写嘛，女主穿着男主的白衬衫，最是勾人了。虽然在这里主人公换成了俩大老爷们儿，但是身高和肩宽的差距，还是让白衬衫发挥了完美的作用。

岳明辉穿着李振洋的白衬衫，衬衫的下摆堪堪盖住他的屁股，更要命的是，他连内裤都没穿。  
岳明辉躺在李振洋的床上，拿起一边的润滑剂就给自己做起了润滑，他试探的伸进了一根手指，抽插了几下并没有太大的阻力，就又加了一根手指，两根手指向深处抠弄着，擦过前列腺的时候，整个人就微不可闻的呻吟一下。

 

 

李振洋推开房门看到的就是这样一副景象，岳明辉趴在枕头上，撅着屁股，白衬衫只遮住腰眼往上的部分。他一手拿着按摩棒往肉穴送去，只推进去了前半端就受不住的呻吟出声。

李振洋走到沙发上坐下，“老岳，你真是越来越厉害了！怎么？还学会勾引我啦！”

岳明辉湿漉漉的眼睛朝他望去，小虎牙抵住嘴唇，忍过一阵难耐的欲望才朝李振洋开口，“洋洋，你帮帮我呀~”

李振洋还没说话，反倒是椅在门上一直没进屋的卜凡开了口，“行啊，老岳。怎么帮都行。”

听到卜凡的声音岳明辉就懵了，他现在在李振洋的房间里，要勾引的也是李振洋，他没想到卜凡也跟进来了。

岳明辉的脑子里当时就飘过两个字:  
完了!

以岳明辉对两个人的了解，适当的勾引一下李振洋，会让他在性事上更温柔一点，要是勾引卜凡的话，这个人能瞬间化身为狼，这一晚上别想好过。

岳明辉知道，他今晚得被这两个人玩儿死。

 

卜凡不知道岳明辉心里这些弯弯绕绕的，他看见岳明辉这个样子，脱了外套就往床上冲，李振洋在他碰到岳明辉之前及时将他拦下，  
“你等会，洗澡去，飞了一天熏死了。”

卜凡有点不好意思的挠挠头，“那洋哥，我在你这屋洗行不？”

有洁癖的李振洋一脚把卜凡踹出去，“滚回你自己屋，洗完再下来。”

打发了卜凡，李振洋一步步靠近岳明辉，他解开自己的领带，将岳明辉的双手绑在一起，又捡起掉在床上的按摩棒，抵在岳明辉的小穴上，肉红色的穴口一张一合的渴望被进入，被填满，李振洋一使劲全给捅了进去，还将震动强度调到中档。

岳明辉被这个强烈的快感刺激的大口喘息着，李振洋俯身在他耳边，呼吸声也轻轻撩拨着岳明辉的耳朵，张嘴说出的话却是，

“咻辉啊，等大锅去噻个澡啊。”

岳明辉想，我怎么这么想弄死这个人呢？

 

 

李振洋拿着衣服就去了浴室，卧室里就剩下岳明辉一个人，后穴里的按摩棒兢兢业业的工作着，轻轻地蹭过岳明辉敏感的那一点，却始终不给他个痛快，岳明辉被这种若有似无的快感撩拨的头皮发麻，把头埋在枕头里大口喘息，实在受不住了，就转过头来朝着浴室的方向，  
“洋洋……嗯……帮帮我啊……唔呃……难受”

李振洋没出来，反倒是卜凡来了。  
“哥哥，怎么帮你啊？”  
“嗯啊……凡子，拿出来……嗯……帮哥哥拿出来”

卜凡站在床边，眼睛直勾勾的盯着岳明辉的屁股，  
“哥哥，我觉得挺好看的，别拿了，咱玩点儿别的。”  
他用手将按摩棒朝里顶了顶，顶端直直抵在岳明辉的敏感点上。岳明辉的后穴被突如其来的快感充斥着，前端也爽的一下子射了出来。

 

射过之后的岳明辉全身敏感的可怕，卜凡的一点触摸都让他想逃，可偏偏卜凡没给岳明辉任何缓和的时间。

他将按摩棒从岳明辉的后穴抽出来，失去阻挡的后穴涌出一股前列腺液和润滑液的混合物，一张一合的散发着油量的光泽。

卜凡只围了个浴巾就下了楼，这时候倒是方便，他一手扯掉浴巾就跨上了床，将岳明辉翻个身就抱到了自己身上，然后把自己硬的发涨的那根塞进了岳明辉的屁股。

然后。  
再没然后了。  
卜凡维持着塞进去的姿势一下子都没动。

岳明辉却是等不及了，他趴在卜凡的肩膀上，轻轻晃着屁股，  
“凡子，你动一动，凡子”  
“老岳，对待弟弟要一视同仁，你在超儿身上都干了什么，你怎么着也得在我身上再来一遍吧！”

岳明辉自知是逃不过去了，认命的举起手，  
“行，我来，可凡子，你先帮哥哥解开行不？”  
“别了哥哥，这洋哥绑的，我要是给解了，他出来该揍我了。”  
岳明辉默默翻了个白眼，放屁，按摩棒还是他放进去的，你怎么就敢拿出来呢？

 

李振洋出来的时候，岳明辉正椅在卜凡的颈窝，臀部卖力的扭动，一上一下的吞吐着卜凡的硕大，穴口被撑得已经没有褶皱，进出之间带出嫩红的媚肉，擦过敏感点的时候，腰部的肌肉就会不自觉的绷紧，露出那两个深邃的腰部。  
极尽色情。

卜凡看到李振洋出来，挑衅似地向他挑了挑眉，李振洋也不恼，慢慢走过去，摸了摸岳明辉挺翘的屁股，然后对卜凡说:  
“凡子，你扶住了他。”  
说完，他就往手上倒了一些润滑液，顺着那两人交合的地方，插进了一根手指。

岳明辉一惊，挣扎着躲开，  
“洋洋，你要干什么，你拿出去，别闹了。”  
卜凡握着岳明辉的胯又将他按了回去，低头亲了亲他的嘴安抚他。  
李振洋又伸进去两根手指，才开口，  
“没事，不疼，我会轻轻的。”  
“不疼个屁，我告诉你李振洋，你赶紧拿出去，一天天的，我欠你们嗒! ”

李振洋不管他的反抗，他有的是方法让岳明辉服服帖帖的。

卜凡的阴茎已经将岳明辉的后穴撑得满满当当，再加上三根手指，更是让岳明辉觉得涨得难受。而且，李振洋还对着他的敏感点不停揉捏，由于强烈快感而分泌的前列腺液顺着李振洋的手指流出体内，李振洋扩张了一会儿就抽出了手指，拿起一旁的按摩棒，塞进了岳明辉的后穴。  
卜凡的那根加上按摩棒，填满了岳明辉的内壁，进出的时候摩擦着敏感的那一点，使得肠道不停的痉挛。  
岳明辉已经被快感折磨的眼角含泪，他自知向李振洋求饶没用，于是转头看着卜凡，岳明辉的小虎牙轻轻蹭着卜凡的喉结，时不时地用舌头舔一下，  
“凡，凡子，嗯额……你，你拿出去，好不好？”

“我不，哥哥，你咋就欺负我呢？”卜凡不但没有拿出去，反而挺动的更加卖力 ，每一下都朝着那一点用力。岳明辉被他猛的一顶，直接射了出来，射过的岳明辉无力的靠在卜凡怀里，微张着嘴无声喘息。

李振洋将岳明辉的后穴里的按摩棒拔了出来，就在岳明辉以为自己要解放的时候，李振洋又将自己硬的发疼的那根塞了进去，按摩棒无论是长度还是宽度，都无法跟李振洋的那根比。本来卜凡就没拿出来，这下李振洋也进去了。

两个人配合的十分默契，一个进一个就出的，两根肉棒又粗又大，紧紧的撑着肠道，每一下都摩擦过敏感点，岳明辉甚至能感觉到他们龟头的形状和肉棒上爆起的筋络，随着抽插的动作摩擦着肠壁。偏偏两个人又动的十分快速，不给岳明辉一点喘息的机会。他被顶的仰头靠在李振洋怀里，绵软却又放荡的呻吟湿哒哒的传进李振洋的耳朵里，李振洋低头吻住他的唇，舌尖撬开牙关，抵进他的口腔搅动。

在两人的配合下，岳明辉射了三次的阴茎又颤颤巍巍的立了起来，他的呻吟里夹杂着细碎的哭声，全身透着情欲的粉红。  
卜凡伸手摸上小小辉的时候，岳明辉整个人一颤，想要推开他却因为双手被绑住不得不放弃，可是射了几次的阴茎除了稀薄的前列腺液实在吐不出别的东西来了，而且，他刚刚喝了点酒，现在很想上厕所。

“凡子，嗯…嗯啊……凡子，别碰。”  
“怎么了，老岳，不舒服？”  
“不，不是，我我想……尿尿。”

 

还不等卜凡回他，李振洋先捏着岳明辉胸前红豆揉弄起来，还恶劣的的舔弄着他的耳垂，  
“哥哥，你尿呗，都是兄弟客气什么？”

岳明辉发誓，如果他当时手里有块砖的话，他真的就往李振洋脑袋上招呼了。  
可是他没有砖，他还被绑着。

两个人有技巧的抚摸着岳明辉的身体，埋在他身体里的肉棒也朝着敏感的凸起快速的顶弄，岳明辉在两个人默契十足的攻势下溃不成军，嗯嗯啊啊的叫了几声，前端吐出一股股清黄的液体。  
“嗯额……啊啊啊，我明天，嗯啊……弄死你俩，嗯嗯……还有李英超，嗯……我真的要弄死你们~”

虽然威胁的话夹杂着呻吟还有情欲的尾音，但卜凡和李振洋都明白，他们明天不会太好过，今天他们欺负的，确实有些过头了。

但春宵苦短，  
管他呢？  
明天就是跪榴莲也认了。


End file.
